


Accident-Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Accident-Drarry

"Draco, you need to take the day off to help me! I cant decide the frosting on my own!" Harry pouted.  
"Harry, I Cant, and you know that. There's a short on healers at the moment and i don't want anyone to die because there's just one healer short."   
"I know they need you. But i need you too. Our wedding doesnt plan itself, you know?"  
"Our wedding can wait. As long as we love each other." Draco said. Not noticing the Hurt part in Harry's voice in his usual morning Rush. 

This infuriated Harry, who already felt like he was on his own in this whole wedding madness.  
"Do you even want to marry me?!"   
"Of course! I wouldnt have said yes if I didnt. Dont be so childish Harry! "  
"It doesnt seem like you want it. Because our wedding doesnt seem to interest you at all!" Harry screamed, in tears.   
"Urgh. You know what? I'll have breakfast at  work. My collegues will be even better Company than you." Draco spat at Harry, before grabbing the keys of his healer locker and apparating to st. Mungos. 

"You Will not let golden boy ruin your morning." Draco scolded himself , while storming up the staircase to the Canteen. He sat down with some coffee and a croissant and calmed down while enjoying breakfast. 

It was funny, how Draco and Harry had been together for 3 years and still have their old fashioned fights, however, these fights always ended in a heated make out session nowadays. 

He smiled, feeling the anger towards Harry Fade away.   
Harry could be quite the pain in the ass, But Draco loved him to bits nontheless.   
Draco twirled his engagement ring, feeling a bit guilty. Harry had promised him that it would soon be replaced by a wedding ring, but Draco and Harry hadnt really had the time to sit down and talk about their wedding. Of course, Harry was constantly telling Draco how marvelous it was going to be, he was so enthousiastic. 

Draco couldn't help But smile at those memories,  it hit him just how much Harry must love him. He felt a Rush of affection towards the raven rushing over him.   
Suddenly, Draco couldn't wait to get married. And he was going to apologise to and help Harry as soon as possible. 

But that would have to wait, as Draco got summoned to help at the emergencies. He quickly changed into his white healer robes and was ready to help the patiënt as soon as he or she arrived.  

However, Draco's legs started to tremble as he recognised the Broken body on the stretcher. 

Harry  
His Harry  
The one he loved.  
The one he was in a fight with this morning.

Harry was pale, his eyes closed. And Draco felt sick in his stomach. Everthing seemed a Blur, there were healing spells, an Oxygen Mask, and blood on Harry's body.

"Harry.... Can you hear me?"Draco grabbed the hand of his unconsious lover.  
"Harry, please, wake up." Draco runned beside the stretcher going straight into surgery. An elder healer was tending to Harry, while a female healer helped him. And then there was Draco , who was too shocked to be of much help. 

"Details?" The senior healer demanded   
"Harry James Potter, 25. Nasty fall from a broomstick, most likely distracted while flying."    
"Injuries?"   
"Broken ribs and right leg, whiplash, internal bleeding... We have to be carefull."   
"Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked, he was trembling. The thought of losing Harry was killing him. 

"Draco, you okay?" The senior healer asked."you know him?"  
"That's my fiance on that table." Draco said with a shaky voice. The senior healer looked at Draco in Compassion.   
"Im sorry Draco. I didnt know..." He said. Then Harry's heart rate dropped and the full focus of the three healers was on their patiënt. 

"You sure you can cope, Draco? Because if you arent able to fully help me with this surgery..." The healer started again. But Draco had made up his mind.   
"No, i'll get over it. I want to do everthing i can for him." Draco rushed to say.   
He felt something switch inside him, from panic he went to his clinical pokerface, blocking his emotions when his job got hard.   
"I'm ready for the surgery."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took them three hours, three hours to stop all the bleeding and healing all the bones that were Broken in Harry's body. Draco sat down tiredly as he watched his fiance , who was still sedated after surgery. 

He got tears in his eyes and took Harry's hand.   
"I'm so sorry Harry, i feel like this is my fault. I shouldnt have Walked out on you like that, i was a fool." Draco said through tears. "I didnt see how much work you had with the wedding, i should have Came with you, none of this would have happend if i had.  i shouldnt have said those things this morning. Gosh, i hope they were not the last things you Will ever hear from my mouth." 

Harry still laid there motionless and cold. Draco tucked him in.   
"There, i'll keep you warm. God, Harry i love you. And I want to marry you asap. I was about to call on you when they brought you in. You know that, right?" Draco said    
"Dont you dare die on me, Harry Potter!"he scolded weakly. Followed by a chocked sob.  
"Please  don't leave me, love. I need you..." Draco closed his eyes and one of his tears fell down on Harry's hand. 

"Dra...co..." It was soft, and could easily be mistaken for Harry breathing, But that was draco's name he had said, allright.  
"Yes. Yes Harry it's me, i'm here, i helped during your surgery. I've been here the entire time.  I'll never leave again." Draco said. Harry's hand softly squeezed his. Draco removed the Oxygen mask to replace it with his lips for a few seconds

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
